Wild Child
by Darla's-Fallen-Angel
Summary: Tired of being either ignored or treated like a child, Dawn decides to show everyone just how grown up she can be...but the results aren't what she expects. Please R&R!


**Wild Child**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, it's just a party!" Dawn whined, following Buffy through their house. Buffy shook her head, "I said no Dawn" she repeated, tired of hearing herself say the same thing over and over. "You're only 15, theirs no way you're going to a college party" Dawn stomped her foot in frustration and crossed her arms, glaring at her older sister, "It's not fair" she muttered, "When you were my age you would have gone." 

"I was a bad kid" Buffy replied, "And you're not me" she said, sitting on her bed cross-legged folding laundry. "Anyway we can have fun here, we could rent a movie or something" Buffy suggested, realizing they hadn't had a 'sister' night in a long time since Buffy had been so busy with college and patrolling. 

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Sister night" she muttered sarcastically, "Fun" Dawn walked out of Buffy's room and back into her own, wondering what Buffy would have done when she was Dawn's age. _She would have snuck out_ Dawn thought, looking longingly out the window. _I should do it too, what's the worst that could happen?_

She opened her door and called down the hall, "I'm going to go to bed early. Night Buffy!" She slammed her door again and paused a second, smiling when she heard Buffy call back, "Okay, night Dawn" Then she changed out of her jeans and tank top into a black dress she'd barrowed from Buffy's closet weeks earlier. It was too small for Buffy, but it fit Dawn perfectly. She slipped on a pair of heels and put on some lip gloss before opening her window and crawling out, thankful that she was on the bottom floor. 

Dawn walked to the end of the block and pulled her cell phone out of her small black purse, calling her friend Tonya to come get her. 

And hour later she and Tonya walked, arms linked into the house in LA where the party was. The second they walked in the door someone handed Dawn a plastic cup filled with beer. "No, thanks, I don't drink" she said, blushing at the curious glances she got from people near her. "But, I guess now's a good as time as any to start" she said meekly, sipping it. 

Tonya soon left her side to go find her boyfriend and Dawn wandered into the living room, sitting down on the couch, wondering for the first time if she was crazy for wanting to come to a college party where everyone is years older than her. 

"Are you here all alone?" as voice asked from behind her. Dawn turned around, looking into deep green eyes, "No, I came with a friend, but I don't know where she is" Dawn said with a shrug, still caught off guard at how good looking the guy she was talking to is. The guy smiled, "Yeah, my friends ditched me too" he said, sitting down next to her on the couch. "I'm Evan" he said. Dawn smiled, "I'm Dawn" she replied. 

"How are old are you?" Evan asked, laying a hand lightly on her knee. Dawn looked down at his hand and then again up into his amazing eyes, "I'm 18" she lied, "Why? How old are you?" "19" Evan replied. Dawn nodded, wondering how obvious it was that she was lying or if she really did look like she could be 18. 

After talking for nearly an hour, Tonya found her, "Dawn" she said, sounding annoyed, "I'm going home, are you coming?" Dawn hesitated and looked between Tonya and Evan. "I'll drive her home" Evan volunteered. Dawn smiled, "Thanks Evan" she said and turned to Tonya, "I'll see you at school tomorrow" she said, grinning and glancing back at Evan. 

After Tonya had left, Dawn trotted back to Evan's side, sitting down again. "What to go somewhere a little more quiet so we can talk?" he asked. "Sure" Dawn nodded, smiling as Evan entwined his fingers with hers as they walked out of the party and got into Evan's car.  

Dawn looked out the window as Evan drove, enjoying the quiet of the night and the thrill of excitement to think that Buffy thought she was home sleeping when really she was going who knows where with a 19 year old guy. 

"This is perfect" Dawn said more to herself then to him. Evan looked at Dawn and grinned, "It is, isn't it?" he agreed, driving to the woods and parking under a thicket of trees, turning the engine off and turning to Dawn. "So…" he said trailing off and looking down at Dawn, laying a hand on her leg. Dawn blushed and leaned closer to him, kissing him softly. Evan pulled Dawn into his lap and kissed her again, "Want to have some fun?" he asked.

Dawn hesitated, "Um…what kind of fun?" she asked and then realized how young she sounded, "Never mind, yeah, sure I'll do anything" she said, watching as he pulled out a baggie and a lighter from his pocket. 

"Ever been high?" he asked. Dawn audibly gulped, "Um…sure, yeah, all the time" she lied, taking an already rolled cigarette out of the baggie and lighting it, handing it to him uncertainly. Evan grinned and took a drag off it before handing it back and looking at her expectantly. 

Dawn hesitated for a second before putting it to her lips and inhaling, coughing immediately. Even laughed at her expression, "I knew this was your first time" he said with a grin. Dawn smiled too and took another drag off of it, coughing less this time. She liked the peaceful, mellow mood she was starting to feel, happy that she no longer cared if Buffy caught her when she got home or not.

An hour later Dawn looked at her watch, her blurry eyes straining to read it in the dark, "It's really late" she slurred, "It's almost 3 a.m." Evan nodded, "Yeah, we've been up almost all night" Dawn nodded and giggled, "It's like a sleepover" she said, "Except, were in a car…and no one's sleeping" 

Evan rolled his eyes, "You're so high" he joked. "Well, we both have school tomorrow, it's about time I got you home" Dawn nodded, sliding back into her own seat and putting on her seat belt as Evan started the car. 

Dawn looked at him, an amused glint in her eyes, "Hey, can I drive?" she asked. Evan shrugged, "Sure" he said and they switched seats. Dawn grinned, she kind of knew how to drive…she had her driver's permit, and that was good enough, she supposed, giggling again as she pumped the gas pedal, rocketing the car back into the road. 

The speedometer didn't go below 80 until Dawn got to her neighborhood, she slowed it to 30 and the breaks screeched as she came to a stop in front of her house, plowing over their mailbox. "Home sweet home" Dawn said, kissing Evan again and getting out of the car and stumbling up the steps into the house. 

Dawn closed the door behind her, and tuned on the light, gasping as she turned around, seeing Buffy sitting on the stairs, her arms crossed, the smile disappeared from Dawn's face as she realized just how much trouble she was going to be in. Dawn smiled weakly, "Hi, Buffy…"

A/N: Review! Review! Review!...please? ;-) 


End file.
